Sweet temptation
by MARY Shiraiwa
Summary: Un Midorima enamorado de un comprometido Takao, esperando que encuentre aquella bolita de cristal que era su corazón, mientras un trío amoroso se desencadena y un amor que no se ve, da pautas para que dos polos opuestos se vean tal y como son.


Dirigió su mirada a las canchas de basquetbol que se encontraban en el patio de su instituto mientras observaba a cada uno de los miembros practicando como siempre, ignorando unas cuantas miradas que una que otra chica le dirigía con extrema coquetería, bien sabido que era bastante bueno en los deportes, en particular en el basquetbol, causante de que algunos miembros lo intentaran reclutar constantemente, cosa que nunca funcionaba y mucho menos cuando daba a conocer su personalidad poco tolerante.

Su físico era algo bastante apetecido, alto y de rasgos finos con una mirada atrayente, le daban una apariencia bastante agradable de ver, pero gracias a su temperamento tajante y con cara de querer patear traseros constantemente, solo causaba que su lista de personas cercanas o amistades fuera ridículamente pequeña.

Continuo observando las practicas, si bien a él le gustaba aquel deporte, no era esa la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese momento observando entretenidamente aquel lugar, más bien tenía que ver con cierto chico de ojos azul plateado que corría de de un lado a otro repartiendo sonrisas a todo aquel con quien cruzase su mirada.

-Midorima kun -El joven pareció dudar un poco al ver a el ojiverde mirando atentamente el partido -Mientras consumía su acostumbrado batido de vainilla decidió interrumpir la concentración del chico -Quiero preguntarte algo Midorima kun -El aludido dirigió su atención al ojiceleste, el sabia que el chico lo conocía más de lo que quisiera reconocer, siendo catalogado de confianza en su pequeña lista de amistades.

-Quiero saber porque no te unes al equipo, se que desde siempre te ha gustado mucho el básquet, no entiendo porque razón siempre rechazas las ofertas -Solo me gusta ver los partidos Kuroko, dijo con su seriedad habitual, además no soy una persona que le agrade el trabajo en equipo, cosa que se exige y es fundamental en este deporte.

A nadie le diría que efectivamente tenía ganas de entrar en aquel equipo y poder pasar el rato, era una de las pocas cosas que le llamaban la atención, pero ya hace mucho tiempo no jugaba, cosa que le hacía pensar que no podría jugar correctamente, además mucho menos podría soportar estando al lado de aquel joven que por extraño que fuera le quitaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

-entiendo...- agacho su cabeza algo decepcionado por la respuesta del más alto, sabía que aquellas palabras solo eran una excusa barata la cual formulo solo para evitar más preguntas, pero no objetaría nada más, si Midorima no le quería contar, era por su extrema prudencia a lo que se refería su vida personal, no tenía ningún derecho de criticar a nadie y mucho menos de exigir respuestas, así que escogió por concentrarse nuevamente en su adorado batido de vainilla.

Al fijarse que el entrenamiento daba por terminado, decidió dirigirse a su respectivo salón de clases para recoger sus cosas y dar por terminada su jornada escolar, junto a un Kuroko que se negaba a levantarse de su según él, cómodo lugar, solo se limito a intentar dirigirse rápidamente a la salida.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul plateado recogía todas sus cosas después de su arduo y extenuante entrenamiento, mientras que junto a sus compañeros de equipo escuchaban a su actual entrenador gritarles cosas respecto a su entusiasmo y su poca concentración, mientras veía como algunos alegaban que siendo campeones querían un descanso de vez en cuando.

-chicos no importa cuántos partidos ganen, tienen que seguir mejorando ¿entendido? -Si entrenador. Respondieron al unísono todos los miembros del equipo.

Después de que la mayoría se arreglaban y quedaban medianamente decentes, no se podía pedir milagros a unos jóvenes total y completamente sudorosos esperando que quien sabe cuando arreglasen las malditas duchas, escucharon nuevamente la vos de su entrenador.

\- Chicos necesito que entrenen aun más, así que practiquen en sus casas, además de que lastimosamente hay un pequeño cambio en los horarios de entrenamiento, puesto que ya se acercan los exámenes finales y hay muchos de ustedes que tendrán que tomar clases extra. Con lo antes dicho todos se dirigieron a la salida.

Momoi era la chica más popular de todo el instituto y eso hacía que a su amado novio no lo viesen con buenos ojos, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Takao, la quería bastante y además era una excelente pareja, siempre estaba ahí para animarlo y dispuesta a apoyarle pasase lo que pasase.

\- Takao kun!- alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente a la pelirrosa gritar desde la salida del instituto, mientras veía como esta se despedía de aquel chico peli negro, la supuesta pareja ideal, la chica más hermosa y perfecta del instituto y su novio cuya personalidad lo hacía ser bastante popular entre la comunidad femenina.

La chica miro a Takao regalándole una encantadora sonrisa mientras unía sus labios en un tierno y corto beso -Te llamo más tarde Takao kun, dijo la joven mientras se alejaba dejando a más de un chico mirando con cara desaprobatoria a Takao. Como no sentir un poco de envidia al peli negro, Momoi era atractiva, buena estudiante y muy sociable además de tener una personalidad bastante atrayente.

Midorima miraba la escena de la parejita preguntándose porque carajos se quedaba parado como idiota, así que con esa pregunta en mente decidió retomar su camino pisando sin proponérselo lo que parecía ser eran unas llaves, las recogió mirando hacia los lados para ver si notaba algún indicio de alguien buscándolas, mientras un chico de pelo negro se acercaba a él.

-Disculpa esas son mis llaves, le dijo el chico más bajo, extendiendo su mano mientras esperaba que el peliverde le devolviera su objeto perdido. El ojiverde no se hizo de rogar y le entrego las dichosas llaves al chico, cuando Midorima se fijo de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía de forma irregular, ese chico tenía algo, y ese algo le llamaba demasiado la atención cosa que nunca admitiría abiertamente.

-Kazunari Takao mucho gusto -Le brindo una radiante sonrisa mientras estrechaba sus manos cortésmente con peliverde. –Shintaro Midorima, mucho gusto. Contestó aceptando el gesto cordialmente -Soy de primer año de la clase A. pronuncio esas palabras en aquel tono serio que lo caracterizaba.

-Genial, yo también soy de primer año pero de la clase B, contesto acercándose un poco más a Shintaro. Si Midorima no supiera manejar sus emociones Takao notaría cuanto lo afecto con ese pequeño gesto, y es que sentía que en cualquier momento el sonrojo aumentaría de intensidad. La vos de un joven los hiso separarse y lograr que Midorima dirigiera su atención a el chico detrás suyo- ¿desde cuándo estaba Aomine detrás de el?

-Midorima regresó mirada en donde antes se encontraba Takao, pero este ya se estaba colocando el casco de su moto, logrando que no le prestase mas atención -eso basto para que el peliverde se dignara en prestarle atención a su amigo, al cual lo miraba con el seño fruncido por dejarlo esperando, en ese momento paso un taxi que no dudaron en abordar, el auto apenas logro pasar una cuadra donde se detuvo gracias a un semáforo en rojo.

Aomine era de los aquellos contados amigos que poseía, en ocasiones lograba sacarle el mal genio ya que era demasiado imprudente e impulsivo, cosa que no impedía que le apreciara bastante- Oye Midorima,¿ ese chico bajito es tu amigo, o algo así? Pregunto el peli azul algo extrañado de encontrar al ojiverde entablando una conversación con alguien que no fuera de su círculo de amistad.

-No apenas lo conocí hoy, ¿porque preguntas? -Porque creo que ese chico no piensa igual que tu, dijo señalando la moto situada al lado del taxi donde se podían distinguir aquellos ojos azul plateado tan llamativos. Midorima y Takao se observaron mutuamente mientras que el pelinegro por un impulso repentino le pico el ojo al chico peli verde sacándole un casi fugas sonrojo.

Posteriormente de tomar una relajante y reconfortante ducha, después de ese entrenamiento casi espartano, se dirigió a su habitación recostándose en su cómoda cama, la imagen de Midorima llego a su mente, aquel chico le había llamado la atención de una manera exagerada, tenía un físico envidiable y una mirada que para su concepto era demasiado penetrante. Intento de conciliar el sueño sin ningún éxito, recordó con pesadez que al siguiente día tendría clases extra, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, a quien en su sano juicio le gustaba estudiar de mas… a nadie, pero aun así no lo podía evitar, ya que sus notas eran demasiado malas, sin nombrar que más de una vez ha sacado 0 en una que otra prueba.

Después de una invitación a comer pizza de Aomine, y una charla extrañamente grata para haberla tenido con el moreno, se dirigió a su casa, directamente a su habitación a sabiendas de que su hermana no llegaría ya que se quedaba ese día donde una amiga y sus padres como era costumbre llegaban a altas horas de la noche, se sentó en su escritorio dispuesto a realizar los deberes que tenía que entregar al siguiente día, su humor había mejorado bastante después del encuentro con Takao, no podía negar que para ser la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento con el pelinegro, no estaba nada mal.

 **El amor a primera vista existe y se siente como un pinchazo profundo en las entrañas cuando te encuentras con una mirada por primera vez y sientes que el mundo se ha parado unos instantes**

Aroha Díaz


End file.
